This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the behavior of a multi-wheeled automotive vehicle turning either to the left or to the right and, more particularly, to such a vehicle turning behavior control apparatus for providing different braking forces to the offside and nearside wheels of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Kokai No. 59-155264 discloses an anti-skid braking apparatus arranged to improve the initial vehicle heading performance by delaying the time at which brakes are applied to the offside wheels of the vehicle so as to produce a yaw moment in a direction correcting an understeer characteristic when the vehicle steering angle exceeds a predetermined value. With such an anti-skid braking apparatus, however, the difference between the braking forces applied to the offside and nearside wheels depends on the vehicle lateral slip angle. At great vehicle lateral slip angles, the vehicle will turn to an excessive degree.